sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuba
Karasuba #04, the leader of the 'third generation' Disciplinary Squad, also known as the "Black Sekirei" and "MBI's dog". In the past Karasuba was a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and teamed up with Yume in the 'second generation' Disciplinary Squad. She seems to know a lot about Musubi's past and knows about many parts of the Sekirei Plan from her job and from the fact that she has been around as long as Miya, Matsu, or Kazehana. Karasuba and Miya Asama do not associate well with each other (Miya not allowing her to set foot in the Izumo Inn) and tend to come close to fighting at the mere appearance of the other. Her name (karasu+ba) means "raven feather" literally. Appearance Karasuba still wears the uniform all members of the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad were equipped with. A Tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. SEKIREI Pure Engagement - 02 - Large 39.jpg|Karasuba sekirei12_39.jpg sekirei01_02.jpg sekirei07_08.jpg sekirei7_40.jpg karasuba (3).jpg Personality It appears that Karasuba desired to fight and defeat Yume, and as a result, resents Yume for 'disappearing' before they could settle their rivalry. This unsettled matter appears to heavily influence Karasuba's actions throughout the story and her behavior towards Musubi who received Yumes Tama at some point in history. She maintains a 'friendly' relationship with Musubi (whom she calls 'Mu-chan'), and the two have made a promise to be the last two Sekirei standingSekirei Manga chapter 17. She gets easily excited if she meets a strong opponent to the point that she left to cut down other Sekirei so she could lose some steamSekirei Manga chapter 19. Karasuba believes humans are a weak and insignificant existence and looks down on them (though she surprisingly gets along very well with her Ashikabi). She seems very bloodthirsty as she slaughters an Ashikabi and his Sekirei who are trying to leave the city without hesitation and even attacks and terminates two Sekirei (Mitsuha and Ikki) because she is in the mood for it. Abilities and Powers Not much is known yet about Karasuba's strength except that her weapon of choice is a Japanese Long-Sword and that she is feared by many Sekirei. Matsu once stated that if Miya and Karasuba would engage in a fight, half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the processSekirei Manga chapter 62. This alone shows the potential power of her. Her only shown fighting scene seen so far was against Mitsuha who was no match for her and easily got terminated by Karasuba. Seeing this the fairly powerful Akitsu decided to run away. Unlike Miya, who has been shown to be able to split a battleship while at a distance, Karasuba has so far been shown to actually need to make contact with what she is attacking. History Karasuba is the only steady member of the Disciplinary Squad throughout all generations and one of the oldest Sekireis. Like all Members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad she was adjusted by Takehito AsamaSekirei Manga chapter 73. In her time with the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad she participated in the fight about Kamikura Island. She is seen there cutting down a retreating soldier, holding his bloody corpse with her right hand, wielding her sword in the left, refusing to let the invading troops retreat. Just asking if they really thought that they can just leave after invading the islandSekirei Manga chapter 72. When she was teamed together with Yume in the Second Generation of the Disciplinary Squad she rescued the kidnapped Musubi from a military base. During this mission Karasuba killed countless soldiers to such a degree that the corpses got piled up. After Yume's "death", Karasuba approached Natsuo and having a chat. Knowing Natsuo's hatred to the world for taking away his lover, Karasuba remembered her unsettled rivalry to Yume, she chose Natsuo as her Ashikabi to destroy the world they hate. Synopsis Karasuba first appeared when she was visiting Musubi in Izumo Inn and got accidentally showered by Musubi who was watering the garden. Soaked as she was, Musubi invited her in to dry her clothes. Karasuba mentioned amused that Musubi would be still a scatterbrain as always and asks if she got rid of No. 43 Yomi. At Musubis response that she disposed of her cause she were bullied by her, Karasuba giggles and says that Musubi wouldn't have changed. When Musubi saw her Sekirei Crest Karasuba just responded "Yes, I was winged myself". After all this chatter Karasuba came to the point and wants to know if Musubi still remembers that promise. At the same moment Matsu nosy wanted to know who the visitor is opens her hidden door and panics as she noticed Karasuba, shaking in fear stating to Minato she wouldn't be here any longer. Karasuba noticing the confusion just says "Sorry, I'm already going" while smiling. At her way home she met Miya, after Miya says she would pretend not to notice that she entered Izumo Inn and walks along, Karasuba just meant she would be as scary as always what would excite her and takes an attack stance. Out of reflex she tried to draw her longsword which she left in Natsuo's car. Noticing she is unarmed she jokes around and teases Miya who holds a radish instead of a sword. They stop both fighting and Karasuba fetches an apple Miya dropped. Karasuba takes her leave but Miya tries to stop her and charge her to pay for the apple. Karasuba ignores this and just announces that they will meet again and next time with weaponsSekirei Manga chapter 18. Musubi and Karasuba Shortly later Musubi decides to tell Minato about the promise Karasuba confirmed earlier, not knowing that Miya is eavesdropping them via a special rubberduck made by Matsu. Musubi tells him that she also wants to have the "Black Sekirei" to experience the feeling of love. She then reveals that their promise is to keep fighting and living till they are the last one left. In the meantime, Karasuba saw Mitsuha and Akitsu walking on her way home and asks Natsuo to stop the car because she would be on fire and needs to play a bit. She then slaughters Mitsuha, without hesitation. Seeing the corpse she remembers that she needs to fetch "this" to MBI but has no phone available at the momentSekirei Manga chapter 19. The next appearance in the manga is when she was standing on top of the MBI tower smiling and commenting that the islands would reek of blood tonight shortly before Uzume kills No72 NatsuSekirei Manga chapter 28. Past the escape plan While Minato and Musubi are in the hospital Karasuba pays Musubi a visit with a crate of apples as presentSekirei Manga chapter 53. They went to the roof and started chatting, when Musubi mentioned that she fought the Disciplinary Squad Karasuba started laughing but stopped suddenly when Musubi mentioned that she was rescued by Yume. Musubi then showed some unusual insight and she asks if Karasuba would have instigated them. Karasuba doesn't seem to notice her questions because she was lost in thoughts as she reminiscence her past with Yume. Karasuba states then, that "It's not enough and nothing may be" referring to her frequent killings and that "that" person would be cruel because she disappeared for her own selfish reasons and that she should have been the one who killed her (Yume). Musubi then mentions Karasuba would stink of blood which in fact the case then shortly before her visit Karasuba killed No19 Ikki. Karasuba suddenly roughly catches Musubi, nearly twisting her wrist, saying that Musubi has to become stronger then correcting herself, telling that she has to become even stronger then "that" person. Then fulfilling the promise that she and Musubi would be the last two one standing so they will then stake the world. She releases Musubi telling her that the 3rd stage of the Sekirei Plan has begun, commenting that enjoyable murders will come from now on. During the 3rd stage Benitsubasa and Haihane were discussing the relation between Yume and Musubi and tried to figure out if Musubi is no #88 or #08 in the Bathroom when Karasuba entered and ment they were wrong. Number #88 Musubi and #08 would be different individuals. No 08 the second Disciplinary Squad leader Yume she described as a foul player, the first Disciplinary Squad leader as another Dimension. No 08 would no longer exist and the first Disciplinary Squad leader has retired. She then tells Benitsubasa that she can take care of Musubi in the third stage and that she should try to track out "that" person againSekirei Manga chapter 72. Karasuba appeared next when Musubi and Minato went shopping and met another Ashikabi who asked for the norths help in his escape. Minato refuses and shortly afterwards MBI military appeared including Karasuba to hunt the possible escapees. Karasuba greets Musubi and notices immediately that her Sekirei Spirit (Tama) is glowing brighter than before. Musubi tells her that she remembered the Bear fist. Karasuba laughs and reminds Musubi again of the promise and that she would be waiting for her at the top. Karasuba takes her leave and Musubi tells Minato that the two from before are gonna die. Karasuba is seen next standing above a cut down Sekirei and her Ashikabi talking to herself that she begins to understand why Yume entrusted her soul to Musubi. In Karasubas opinion, Musubi has the potential to become even stronger than Yume. An understanding which excites Karasuba deeplySekirei Manga chapter 83. When the Disciplinary Squad in the 3rd match retreated Karasuba is seen in the helicopter looking out for Musubi, commenting that Benitsubasa would be unexpectedly useless not bringing out "that" person. Because of this Karasuba came to the conclusion that she can't fight Musubi yet and leaves with "See ya later, Musubi."Sekirei Manga chapter 93. Anime and Manga differences *Other than in the Manga Karasuba appears during the escape plan when Yume took over Musubi and starts to fight her. As soon as Yume released the control and Musubi was back to herself she stopped. Trivia *Karasuba never calls Yume by her name, she always refers to her as "that person" with only one exception and that is when she talks to herself. She does however, roar "YUME!" as she charged when Yume took over Musubi during the escape plan (anime only). References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad